Sueños
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Una noche larga donde Kardia quiere algo que está fuera de su alcance. Degel x Kardia, Shion. Angst.


**Título:** Sueños

**Fecha:** 16/01/2011

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia, Shion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

El lugar en el que se encontraba Kardia era blando y fresco. El calor que desprendía su piel derretía la sustancia a su alrededor, que se amoldaba a la forma de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos. Era nieve, pero Kardia no sentía frío. Era placentero estar allí. Era una sensación nueva, y quería tomarse el tiempo de disfrutarla para recordarla después.

Hundió sus dedos en la nieve y entonces notó que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él, escurriéndose dentro de su armadura, como si tuviera la misma curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había en su interior. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien, aunque estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo.

Una brisa helada lo hizo estremecer. ¿Viento? Intentó afinar sus sentidos para distinguir de qué se trataba. Volvió a mirar su mano y vio que estaba ahora cubierta por otra. Reconoció los dedos finos y largos de Dégel, sintió sus labios tibios que depositaban un beso detrás de su oreja y luego recorrían el camino hasta su boca. Ya no había armaduras que los separaran. La nieve cedía bajo el peso de los dos, y Kardia estaba despertando de su somnolencia. Sus músculos se tensaron y el ardor de la excitación se encendió en él.

―No mueras ―susurró Dégel.

Poseído por una ráfaga de energía, Kardia se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos estaban ahora bien abiertos, pero no había rastro de nieve ni de Dégel por ninguna parte. Estaba cubierto en sudor y el cuerpo entero le palpitaba, pero el lugar en que se encontraba era el santuario. Debía haberse quedado dormido. Por la posición de las estrellas, la noche estaba bien avanzada.

Había estado teniendo problemas para dormir, y las veces en que el sueño lo derrotaba era visitado por visiones extrañas. Miró hacia donde se levantaba la Casa de Acuario y se relamió los labios. En esos días en que crecía su ansiedad, anticipando la posibilidad de poder enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso, en su cuerpo se prendía la llama de un deseo que se traducía en lascivia.

Dégel se había encerrado en su templo, dejando órdenes estrictas de no ser molestado hacía ya tres días. Al parecer, alguien le había encomendado una misión que requería una investigación previa. Hasta que terminara con su estúpida investigación, el acuariano era tan inalcanzable como Hades en el Lost Canvas, y Kardia tenía que conformarse con sus sueños, que se acababan demasiado pronto y se volvían cada vez más estrafalarios.

Después del intento fallido de invasión al castillo de Hades, en que el dios se había escapado, una tensa calma rodeaba al santuario. Kardia estaba molesto por varias razones. La primera era que aún no había tenido la chance de tener una pelea real. La segunda era que hacía días en que no tenía nada para hacer más que esperar. Había recurrido a juguetear con algunos prisioneros, pero se aburría con rapidez. Ninguno de ellos valía la pena ni presentaba ningún desafío verdadero.

Eran pocos los santos dorados que quedaban. Habían ido cayendo uno atrás del otro, empezando por Piscis, pasando por el patriarca y terminando en Dohko, que había muerto en la invasión. Todos ellos habían tenido su chance de brillar, y Kardia esperaba la suya con ansias. Llevaba toda su vida anticipando ese momento, y ahora que estaba tan cerca, no podía alcanzarlo. Era frustrante.

Entre los que quedaban estaba Sísifo, que se había convertido en el líder, lo quisiera o no. Luego estaba Dégel, quien al parecer sería el siguiente elegido para hacerse cargo de una misión importante. También estaba Regulus, que no era más que un niño, por más que estuviera dotado de una fuerza asombrosa. Kardia suponía que el pequeño Leo sería el último recurso. Sísifo dudaba de su capacidad para desenvolverse solo en el campo de batalla. Kardia recordaba ocasiones en que, mientras entrenaba, había descubierto a Regulus observándolo, devorando con sus ojos de gato cada uno de sus movimientos. Había algo fuera de lo común en él.

El santuario estaba silencioso, aunque Kardia estaba seguro de que muchos otros estaban también despiertos. Disimulada entre el ambiente de falsa tranquilidad, Kardia fue capaz de captar una vibración inusual. Intentó descifrar de qué se trataba, pero no le fue posible. Intrigado, decidió buscar el lugar del que provenía.

Así se fue acercando gradualmente a la fuente, que resultó ser un pequeño anfiteatro en ruinas. Creyó ver algo brillar bajo la luna, y al acercarse entendió de qué se trataba. Varias armaduras vacías y rotas estaban reunidas en ese lugar, e inclinado sobre ellas estaba Shion, que trabaja para repararlas usando su propia sangre como ofrenda. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por vendas descuidadas.

Pocos días antes, Shion había estado cara a cara frente un dios. Kardia hubiera dado todo por haber podido estar en sus lugar, pero Shion había desaprovechado la oportunidad de enfrentarlo. Quizás por ser demasiado joven no había sido capaz de hacer nada.

―No tendrás pensado reparar todo esto... ¿verdad? ―preguntó Kardia, paseándose entre el mar de metales.

―Iré haciéndolo en la medida que me sea posible. Muchas fueron dañadas durante el asalto al castillo ―respondió Shion, en un tono tan desganado y monótono como su mirada cansada.

―Pero muchas ni siquiera tienen dueño ya... ¿cuál es el punto?

―Que no tengan dueño no significa que no tengan vida. No puedo ignorar lo que están diciéndome. Quieren estar listas para pelear.

―¿Lo que están diciéndote? ¿Hablas de las armaduras?

―¿No las escuchas, si haces un esfuerzo? Ellas me dicen que sí. Llegaste hasta aquí siguiendo sus voces.

Kardia dio un respingo. Recordó la vibración que lo había guiado hasta allí y volvió a concentrar su atención en sentirla. Ahí estaba, sutil pero constante, un sonido que parecía llegar desde otro mundo. Acercó la mano a una de las armaduras, la apoyó allí y cerró los ojos. Un impacto invisible lo golpeó, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Se quedó mirándola con sorpresa, aturdido pero interesado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―¿Te comunicas con ellas?

―Sí. Esa que tocaste está muy herida. Espero que sepas disculparla. Tengo que ocuparme de ella ―dijo Shion, retomando su tarea. Kardia lo observó trabajar. Se veía miserable, pero quizás aquella fuera su manera de no sentirse inútil. Al menos tenía algo que podía hacer, aunque si el santuario era invadido en esos momentos, de seguro no estaría en las mejores condiciones para defender el primer templo.

Ensimismado como estaba en su labor, Shion no advirtió que Kardia volvía a acercarse hasta que este tomó una de sus muñecas, haciéndole soltar el instrumento que estaba utilizando.

―Dime algo ―dijo Kardia. Por los dedos de Shion, protegidos en parte por la muñequera de su armadura, se resbalaban hilos de sangre―. ¿Cómo fue, enfrentarse a un dios?

En los ojos de Shion se reflejaron por unos segundos la sombra de la rabia y de la vergüenza por no haber podido hacer nada. Su maestro y Dohko habían muerto frente a él. Esas escenas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, pero lo último que quería era hablar al respecto.

―Quizás tu armadura pueda decírmelo ―agregó Kardia, al ver que Shion se limitaba a mirarlo con indignación.

Acercó a su boca la mano de Shion y deslizó su lengua por entre los dedos, sintiendo el gusto del oro frío que se entremezclaba con el sabor de la sangre y la tibieza de la piel del otro. Poco después, la memoria de una sensación abrumadora de terror e impotencia comenzó a abrirse paso a través del metal.

Pero antes de que pudiera percibir más, Kardia fue enviado hacia atrás por una fuerza violenta que lo arrastró lejos. Al levantar la cabeza comprendió que había sido el propio Shion quien lo había atacado, logrando evitar que pudiera ver a través de los recuerdos de su armadura.

―Vete ―dijo Shion, dándole la espalda.

Kardia sonrió. Quizás no hubiera visto todo lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía su respuesta. Se puso de pie, lamió un resto de sangre que manchaba en el dorso de su mano y comenzó a recorrer el camino de regreso. Arriba, las luces de Acuario estaban encendidas, pero de nada servía si tenía que mantenerse alejado hasta nuevo aviso. No creía que pudiera volver a dormir esa noche, aunque no le molestaba la idea volver a encontrarse con Dégel, por más que fuera solo en sueños.

**Fin~**

* * *

**Notas:**

Fic simple y un poco angst, inspirado por algo curioso. No es la gran cosa y no estoy muy conforme con él, pero tenía ganas de escribir. Está ambientado en un momento del manga en que se creía que Dohko había muerto en la invasión al castillo de Hades. El tema de Shion hablando con las armaduras es mencionado en el tomo 14 de Lost Canvas.

Gracias a quienes han comentado :D Hay veces en que ha comentado gente que no tiene cuenta y no les puedo contestar, pero aprecio mucho sus ánimos ^^

Ah, y no me olvidé de Fiebre XD Estoy reuniendo inspiración :3


End file.
